


the light's saviour

by jimin (wheeins)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's a lone flower, a cold, iced-over gaze, starlight hidden in the depths. modern day star wars au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light's saviour

he is alone. the rock is icy beneath his bare feet as he stands in a grey crater, still dazed from slumber, a silent static filling his skull. the cold creeps under his skin.

he is alone, alone on the moon. blinking, he looks around, the sky engulfing him like a blanket, an infinite expanse of jet black darkness, as if he’d fallen into the bottom of the ocean, submerged by ice, surrounded by night. he breathes, gently, deeply, impossibly, misty air swirling into the atmosphere above him as he exhales. 

he is dreaming again. the same dream, night after night. he is alone, alone on the moon, with nothing but the stars and space in view, wearing the same white hooded sweater, the same white jeans.

he walks, slowly, steadily, impossibly, across the moon’s surface, climbing his way out of the crater. dull grey stretches out in front of him, sloping into hills and dipping into chasms, but he knows where to go. he runs across moonstone earth, light as a feather, starlight guiding his way. 

he stops when he sees the flowers. their baby-blue petals are hauntingly beautiful against the pale stone beneath him. the field of moonflowers sway like the the tide, pushing and pulling, hopelessly lost under the gravity of the moon. 

this is when the light rises from the edge of the horizon, bright and overflowing, beaming down onto the field of flowers, turning it into a deep blue sea. this is when he runs, towards the bright light. the light washes over him, a waterfall of brilliant white, cascading down his back and filling the gaps between his body and soul with a gentle warmth. this is when all of a sudden, the light disappears, and he falls. tumbling into an endless void of space, a black abyss, like an asteroid plummeting into the earth, down, down, down. the end of the world.

_do not go gentle into that good night, do not go gentle into that good light—_

jongin startles awake, jolting sharply in the dark, sweat beading against his temple. the red numbers on his clock blinks. 12:09AM. he sits up, fumbling blindly in the dark for the switch on the wall, until the lights in his hotel room flicker on with a quiet hum. 

he gets up, making his way to the bathroom, and turns on the sink. looking into the mirror, he presses a finger against the fresh wound on his right cheek, hissing at the sting before begrudgingly pulling out the first-aid kit from the cabinet under the sink to clean and re-dress his wounds.

jongin slips on a turtleneck, shiny black shoes, and slicks back his hair. his arm throbs with a dull ache, as he sits and waits.

behind his eyelids, visions of the night before are still hauntingly raw in his memory, visions of a boy with nothing but cold apathy in his eyes. visions of flashes of blue against red. they’d fought, blood had spilt.

jongin had been walking back home, back to the hotel room in the city he’d been staying in for the night, a cigarette between his lips, smoke rising into the glow of the streetlights, when a beam of red had burst out of the shadows. jongin had just managed to draw his lightsaber in time to deflect the beam, the red bolt of energy still grazing his cheek, cutting his cigarette cleanly into two. the glow of his blue saber illuminated the alley, and in the pale light, jongin saw a boy in a leather jacket, a blaster pistol fastened to his belt, and another held tightly in his hand. a bounty hunter. 

the boy raised his gun, and fired bolt after bolt of plasma at jongin, who ducked and defended, the hollow splashing sound of beam against blade resounding along empty streets. the boy drew another pistol, blasting away, as jongin pushed closer, blade swinging with grace, though his movement was restricted by the brick buildings flanking him. the bounty hunter jumped, hurling explosives in jongin’s direction. the bombs went off in a cloud of fire, as jongin tried to shield himself from the blast with his arms. the fire and smoke dissipated as quickly as they had come, and before he had a chance to register his surroundings, the blue-haired bounty hunter was already in front of him, the barrels of his guns pressed against jongin’s chest. growling, jongin tensed, pushing the boy away, and the hunter was sent spiralling down the alley by the sheer power of the force. the blasters went off, and a stray bolt seared across jongin’s right arm, piercing skin and drawing blood. grunting, jongin leapt, twirling his saber above his head before slamming the bright blue blade into the boy’s shoulder. with a cry, the boy fell, blasters spinning out of his hands and across the concrete pavement. jongin grabbed him by his collar, panting heavily, veins still pumping with adrenaline. 

_who are you?_

_...xiumin._

_why did you attack me?_

_he told me to kill you._

_who?_

xiumin had smiled, bitter and spiteful, eyes still devoid of any light but the reflection of jongin’s lightsaber poised dangerously close to the prickling skin of his throat.

he pulls on his smooth velvet blazer, embroidered with dark moonflowers, and tugs at the collar of his ivory turtleneck. the red numbers on the clock blinks. 1:09AM. sehun would be on his way. he picks up his lightsaber, silver with gold ridges, and a comforting weight in his hand, and leaves the room. the door clicks into place as it closes behind him.

_you know who._

crimson, like flashing sirens and merciless wildfire. scarlet, like the rarest gemstone and the silks ancient emperors wore. red, like the colour of his hair and the glow of his lightsaber. the colour of the boy who ran away, the boy who found solace in the darkness. the boy who said they’d be together forever.

jongin slips a hand deep into his pocket, curling fingers against damp palm as he makes his way along the ninth floor corridors. his mouth is as dry as a desert, but swallowing only starts a fire in his throat. he grips the metallic hilt of his saber tighter, rubbing small circles into the steel with his thumb. there’s a sharp hum as the hallway lights flicker on and off under the pressure of his presence, his emotion, chandelier quivering with the tension. the elevator doors slide open.

red, like rage, rage against the dying of the light.

_baekhyun was alive._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hoping to make this a full-length nine chapter fic if this oneshot is received well, so i really hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a comment or a kudo to let me know! thanks for reading!


End file.
